


Field Trip or the Worst Day Ever?

by ScarletWitch7



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Awesome Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, BAMF everyone, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Dead Aunt May (not mentioned but implied), Except Flash, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Hes a jerk, Humor, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter lives in the compound, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, School, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: A whumpy twist on the beloved field trip to Stark Industries trope. Peter and Avengers family feels, Flash getting what he deserves, Peter being awesome but also a mess, you know, the usual. Basically all I want in a field trip fic. Hopefully it's good. One shot.





	Field Trip or the Worst Day Ever?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while since I've posted, sorry about that! I just really wanted to get this fic out before I become even more busy. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!

“Mr. Parker, you should probably be paying attention. I’m sure that you don’t want to miss this announcement.” Mrs. Lanar said forcefully, causing Peter to raise his head from it’s place on his elbows. 

He had patrolled until three in the morning that day and he was absolutely exhausted. 

“Yeah, sorry.” 

She glared at him, then continued with her speech. “Next week, we’re going on a trip.” 

The class groaned. It was probably to an exhibit of some sort, maybe modern art or the history of an obscure scientist. 

“Hey, don’t jump to conclusions too quickly,” The teacher chided, grabbing a stack of papers on top of her desk. “These are permission slips to travel upstate to a very special place.” 

Peter’s heart dropped. No way. They were not going to- 

“The new AVENGERS COMPOUND!” 

The class cheered in excitement. All except for Peter. 

His head had dropped back down to his desk. 

Ned leaned over from his seat next to Peter. “Dude, what are we gonna do?” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Peter opened his locker, placing the permission slip in his bag. It was a good thing he had remembered to bring it home before he left for patrol last night. Otherwise, he would’ve lost his Spanish homework.

“We are so screwed.” Ned was next to him, head tipped back to rest on his locker. “Mr. Stark is going to find out, you know.” 

Peter groaned. “He’s going to embarrass me in front of the whole class.” He slammed the locker shut. 

“Hey Parker!” 

Great. 

“What are you gonna do when Tony Stark doesn’t even know your name?” Flash’s taunting voice only aggravated Peter’s already terrible headache. 

“Go away, Flash.” 

Flash opened his mouth to respond snarkily before a teacher opened his door again. “Mr. Thompson, I’d like to speak to you.” 

He rolled his eyes and mouthed ‘you’re screwed’ at Peter. 

Peter just pulled his backpack onto his shoulders and tried to think of a plan to hide the slip from Tony. 

____________________________________________________________________________

It was a long week until the trip. 

Tony had found the permission slip, signing it and mailing it to the school. 

So obviously, Peter was going. Whether he liked it or not. 

“Mr. Stark, promise me you won’t embarrass me.” Peter declared, finishing the last of his bowl of cereal. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Tony winked, making Peter think he had a plan to do it anyway. 

But there wasn’t time to address it, so he got in the car with Happy and started driving to school. 

He sat silently the entire trip. 

Happy abruptly stopped the car a couple blocks away from Midtown Tech. “I’ll see you later, kid.” 

“Yeah. Thanks for driving me.” Peter got out of the car, steadying his nerves as he walked to the school. 

It seemed oddly ominous. 

Ned was waiting for him in their normal spot. “Come on, we’re getting on the bus!” His eyes were alight with excitement. He now thought that this was their chance to prove themselves to Flash and the rest of their classmates. 

MJ was sitting in the seat next to them when they finally started driving to the compound. His home. 

It was odd to be going home right after he started school, but he couldn’t let anyone know that this was his actual place of living. 

At least Flash wasn’t bothering them as much right now. He was in the back of the bus with his friends, while Peter and Ned were closer to the driver. 

Peter just leaned back and listened to music with his earbuds connected to his cracked phone. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The compound loomed in front of him. Peter calmed himself with a few steadying breaths, then followed the class inside. He hadn’t really listened to the guide’s rules, instead fidgeting with his concealed webshooters. He always kept them on, trying to protect himself at all times. They helped with his anxiety. 

“Alright, everybody pick up the pass with your name on it. You are all at the lowest access level out of twenty. Level twenty is only accessible to Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark. Level 19 is accessible by the Avengers only.” 

Peter, of course, already had one, along with Ned. He absently lifted it out of his pocket. 

“Eugene Thompson, Tour Visitor, Level Zero.” Flash looked extremely smug when the AI announced his name. 

Again, Peter wasn’t listening or paying attention to the fact that F.R.I.D.A.Y announced the levels. Or the purpose of the visit. 

Meaning when he finally went through the doors, he didn’t expect what came next. “Peter Parker, Lab Scientist and Intern, Level 19. Welcome back Peter. What are you doing here so early?” 

Oh my god. 

Flash’s mouth was agape. 

Then again, so was everyone’s. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The disaster from earlier forgotten (to most), they headed to the first stop.  
Unfortunately, that would be the “history” display. It held the original Captain America suit, an old and beat up Iron Man helmet, Wanda’s first jacket, Nat’s old widow’s bites, a few arrows, and… 

Peter’s first suit. 

Greaaaaaat. 

He sighed in disappointment. Tony must have just put it in. 

“What is this? Spider-Man’s first suit.” Flash read off the plaque next to the case. “Wow. I can’t believe he fought in this thing. It doesn’t look very safe.” 

He was right on that statement. As the bully left, Peter stepped up to the case. 

The suit’s burned edges and dark eyes stood out to him. 

Brought him back. 

To the feeling of darkness. 

Pain. 

Pressure. 

Fear. 

Bright green eyes staring at him maniacally as he was slammed into the ground, cuts on his ribs getting deeper and deeper. 

He couldn’t help it. 

Peter ran. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Nobody seemed to notice. 

Peter was running down an abandoned hallway, breathing fast. 

He turned and turned and turned, not paying attention to where he was going. 

He just knew that it was away from everyone else. 

The corners of his vision were beginning to dim. 

But he couldn’t stop. 

Until something caught him. The force terrified him, until he heard a familiar voice. 

“Peter, calm down. It’s Steve.” 

Peter relaxed. He was still panicking, but now that Steve was here, he felt safer. 

He pulled back to look at Steve, tears filling his eyes. 

“S-sorry Mr. Rogers.” 

Steve’s eyes were brimming with concern. “Peter, what happened? I thought you were on a field trip.” 

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but what came out was a choked sob. 

Steve just sat down with him and let him cry. 

____________________________________________________________________________

About an hour later, Peter had recovered and walked back to his class. They were inside the lab waiting for a demonstration. Thankfully, Mrs. Lanar didn’t notice he had left. 

“Dude, what happened? I tried looking for you, but you weren’t anywhere!” Ned whispered worriedly. 

“I just needed a break. I’m fine.” 

“Alright.” Ned still looked apprehensive, but his attention was drawn to the front of the room as soon as Bruce walked inside. “Oh my god!” 

Bruce looked slightly uncomfortable, but smiled when he saw Peter. “Okay, let’s get started.” 

The demonstration was just an easy chemistry experiment. Peter had done it with Bruce earlier in the week. It was fun, but nothing special. 

“That’s the end.” 

Everyone clapped.  
As they walked out, Peter heard Flash whining. “We should’ve done an actual experiment. Like making Spider-Man’s webs.” 

One of his friends answered, “That would’ve been cool, but maybe they don’t know how to. He’s pretty new to the team.” 

Peter stifled a laugh. It wasn’t true, Bruce knew exactly how to make the webs. He’d actually been helping improve them with Peter. 

“What are you laughing at, Parker?” Flash glared at him. 

“Nothing, Flash,” Peter rolled his eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“We have a special treat for you today!” The tour guide announced, grinning and waiting for the class to quiet down. 

Peter had a sinking feeling that he knew what it was. 

“Training with the Avengers!” 

Why did he always have to be right about these things? 

Flash’s annoying voice floated across the hall to Peter’s ears as they walked to the gym. “I can totally beat Captain America. Do you see these muscles?” 

Is this what he’ll have to listen to the whole day? Ugh. 

The training gym was very familiar to Peter. He went there a lot to work on techniques with Natasha. 

He was getting pretty good at fighting, but Nat could still take him down in seconds. 

The white walls of the gym seemed to taunt him. 

The team was in uniform, standing in front of them. Several of Peter’s classmates whispered excitedly. 

The only person not in uniform was Tony. Even Thor had his hammer. 

Then again, maybe Tony was waiting to show off his new nanotech.  
“Hello children, today you are going to get your self esteem lowered by about 1000%.” Tony smirked, winking at Peter. 

Peter smiled. Tony looked away, scanning the group of kids. It was easy to tell that he knew who Flash was. Great. 

Peter heard Flash talking to his friends behind him. Some were crushing on Nat, others on Steve and Thor. 

It was hilarious to listen to. 

Suddenly, the building shook. 

The lights flickered, causing many students to scream. 

The worry in Steve’s face was enough to let Peter know that this wasn’t planned. 

He prepared to use his web shooters. 

“EVERYBODY LISTEN!” Tony yelled, silencing the few students still talking. “Follow Peter, he’ll take you to the safe bunker underneath here. DO NOT RUN OR PANIC!” 

Even Flash shut up. Peter waved to get everyone’s attention, then started leading the way. There was a secret door to the hideout in the wall of the gym. He pressed his hand against it, feeling the lock click underneath his hand. “Everybody, in here!” 

The door slid downwards into the slot in the ground. There was another door, heavier than the first. It blocked the entrance to the bunker. When the door closed behind everyone, Peter opened the second door. And the third. And the fourth. 

The class was safely secured inside the bunker, deep in the ground. They couldn’t even feel the shaking building or hear any of the fight above them. There was probably a fight. There had to be.

Peter’s spider-sense was full-on blaring in his head. He needed to do something. Quickly. 

He lead the class back to a corner of a room hidden by the darkness. Peter had memorized the pathway there when he first entered the compound. There were many secret entrances to the bunker. 

“Stay still and don’t speak. Not even a whisper. We don’t know what technology is being used or if it can get past the bunker’s barriers.” Peter said quietly. 

Something tapped him on the shoulder. Peter whipped around, ready to fight. It was only Flash. He showed Peter a typed message on his phone. ‘Where are you going?’ 

Peter just shook his head and started towards the door. 

“PETER NO!” Ned whisper-shouted with MJ.

He just kept going. Shutting the doors behind him every time. 

Until he reached the first level. 

He had only his old suit on. It wasn’t even that much armor. 

The mask was missing, in his backpack. 

It was too late to turn back now. 

Peter steadied himself. 

He went outside. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“PETER!” Tony shouted, now in his suit. He was fighting against a…. 

Oh my god. Not again. 

The robot (or suit thing) was made of alien tech. From the battle of New York. 

They were glowing purple. 

Peter immediately knew who they were going against.

Adrian Toomes. 

How did he escape? 

And who- 

THUMP. 

Something slammed into him from the side. 

“Hey Pedro.” 

Peter flipped, sending the unexpecting Vulture off of him. 

Tony was now surrounded by an army of Chitauri-tech robots, forced to try to fight them off. 

The rest of the team was outside, trying to ward off the many robots and people attacking. This was a planned ambush. Somehow, Toomes knew when the Avengers would be the least prepared. 

“How did you-” Peter was prepared for the man to charge again. He jumped up, landing on the wingsuit and pushing it downwards. 

The Vulture snarled angrily, whipping around once again.

Suddenly, a robot’s beam hit him in the back. 

It sent electricity coursing through him, causing him to collapse. 

Toomes lifted him with a wing. 

Not again, not again, not ag-

Pain exploded in his stomach. 

Peter couldn’t even react. 

He was unable to move from the blast earlier. 

The Vulture’s glowing green eyes stared at him with malice. “Should’ve done that earlier.”

He dropped Peter to the ground. 

Peter saw the blood on the wingsuit. The sharp end of one of the wings was gone. 

Oh. 

“PETER!!!” Tony’s scream was heard all around. 

Toomes was backing away from Peter. He seemed… 

Scared? 

Suddenly, a burst of destructive red filled the room. 

Wanda and the rest of the team had arrived inside. 

Peter smiled weakly from his place on the floor. 

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Steve bellowed, sounding terrifying. 

The Vulture was now surrounded in red. 

Peter turned his head towards the team. Wanda’s eyes were glowing brightly. 

Toomes screamed. 

She was manipulating his mind. 

He was seeing his worst fears. 

“STOP!” Peter yelled weakly. 

Wanda’s eyes stopped glowing. She stared at him in shock.

Then she looked at her foe. 

He was on the floor, huddled in a ball. 

Clint immediately put his hand on her shoulder. 

Tony was already kneeling next to Peter. 

F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice sounded above them. “Danger inactive. Releasing bunker protections.” 

Tony didn’t even flinch. 

“Peter, it’s gonna be okay.” 

Peter grimaced. “Yeah, sure.” 

“Don’t say that. Bruce and Helen will fix you up, we have the best medical facilities.” Tony’s eyes were watering. 

The pain had gotten worse. 

“I’m not gonna make it through this one.” Peter’s voice was quiet and sad. He hated that he couldn’t fight anymore. 

“NO! You will. Trust me. You are gonna be laughing and eating ice cream in the medbay soon.” 

He was growing dangerously close to passing out.

“The kid’s right.” Toomes had now recovered. “The wound is too deep.” 

Tony screamed. 

A beam of energy shot out from his chest and hit the Vulture. It didn’t stop until the villain fell. 

Peter didn’t think that he survived that one. 

He couldn’t tell. 

“OH MY GOD!” 

The bunker had opened. 

The class was out. 

Several kids screamed. 

Whether it was at the sight of their classmate in the Spider-Man suit bleeding out with a metal piece in his stomach or the sight of the Vulture and robots, Peter had no idea. 

“Is that Peter?” Flash’s shaky voice interrupted Peter’s thoughts. 

He heard no more.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks later, Peter woke up in the med-bay. 

It was to an overwhelming amount of cards by his bedside. 

Ned was there, as was the team. 

There were a lot of tears. 

Most of them were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Please review and leave a kudos if you liked it! They really help me get through the day. :D


End file.
